


Welcome Home

by Fudgekake



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgekake/pseuds/Fudgekake
Summary: Drift finally returns, and Ratchet is definitely the happiest to see him





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prototype (buttelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttelf/gifts).



"Ratchet!!" Drift yelled, sprinting toward the old mech. "There he is~!" Ratchet cheered, holding out his arms to embrace the young knight that was charging toward him. "You have no idea how much I missed you~" Ratchet cooed softly as the two met in a tight hug. "I've been looking for you for what seemed like forever." He said softly, kissing the side of the knights head. "I missed you so much, Ratchet~" Drift said, sniffling slightly. "No need to cry, my dear one~" Ratchet said, tilting his lovers chin up to look into his eyes. "Still the most gorgeous optics I ever did see~" Ratchet said with a soft chuckle before kissing his cheek. "You old flirt~" Drift purred, looking deeply into the bright blue that were Ratchets optics. "Only toward you~" He retorted, kissing the knight lovingly. "Damn straight~" Drift spoke brokenly through the kiss, making the older mech laugh.  
~~Back on the Lost Light~~  
"I hope the welcome home party wasn't too much for you, Drift. It was Rodimus' idea, we all pitched in though." Ratchet said, playing with his hand. "It was perfect." He responded, resting his hands on top of the medical officers. Just being able to feel each others presence was wonderful, almost overwhelming, but overwhelming in the best possible way. "I love you so much, Drift..." Ratchet said, turning his hands palms up to capture Drift's in his own. "I love you the same, Ratchet~" Drift said softly, nuzzling the older mech's shoulder. "Too cute~" He said said with a soft chuckle, then leaning down slightly to kiss his helm gently. "Ratchet?" Drift asked softly, tilting his head up to look at him. "Yes?" Ratchet responded, looking down into his optics. "Do you think we could..You know...Interface tonight?" Drift asked shyly, face and body heating up at the thought of them being melded together in the berth again after such a long period of abstinence. "If you are ready to, I'd love to interface with you~" Ratchet said softly, gently massaging the knight's hips. "I-I was constantly thinking about you~ I'm more than ready, as long as you promise to lay with me after." Drift said, leaning up and kissing the taller mech. "But of course, Drift~" Ratchet purred, bringing his lover close.   
~~~~~  
Drift moaned, all the attention he was receiving toward his spike and outer node making a wonderful feeling build up in his tank and his processor reel. "Ratchet...huff...Please~ It feels so good~" Drift said, whimpering slightly. "I think you're ready~" Ratchet said with a smirk, pulling his fingers from Drift's dripping valve. Ratchet looked to his fingers, pleased that his lovers lubricant was running down to his wrist. "Such a good boy, getting so wet and worked up just for me~" Ratchet purred, licking the lubricants off of his drenched fingers and the little streak down his wrist. The pure sight of this made the younger mech shiver and moan softly out of arousal. "Mm~ Such a good taste you have, Drift~" Ratchet said with a sultry tone, running his hand down to nurse his own throbbing spike. "Please Ratchet! Spike me~" Drift purred, rubbing his own spike and arching his hips up to show his lover his now cycling valve. "If you're ready~" Ratchet said, voice thick with lust but also loving. "I am~"  
With that being said, Ratchet lined himself up and slowly eased himself in. "Oh!" Drift moaned and Ratchet grunted in response. "How long has it been?" Drift asked, taking in a deep vent and forcing his cooling fans to come on. "Ages it feels~" Ratchet moaned softly, his own fans kicking on to the second highest setting. It felt more amazing then they thought it would. Ratchet's spike reached every node, stretching Drift's valve beautifully in the process. "Fuck~" Ratchet panted, holding Drift close to him. "You feel so good inside me, sweetspark~" Drift moaned softly, leaning up to meet his lover in an open mouthed kiss. "Mmpfh~" Drift moaned as he tangled their glossae and shifted his hips down further onto Ratchet's spike. "Mm~" Ratchet moaned, slowly and repeatedly bumping their hips together. Slow, deliberate taps soon turned into wild thrusts as both reached their piques. "RATCHET! AH YES!" Drift wailed as Ratchet struck a certain bundle of nodes, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine and down to the tips of his pedes. "Overload for me, my knight in shining armor~" Ratchet said, voice gritty and rough. "RATCHET!!" Drift cried, a thick spurt of transfluid coating his and Ratchet's abdomen. Ratchet growled, burying his face as his overload came but a moment later. "Primus, I love you." Drift said, venting hard and kissing the medical officer above him. "I love you too~" Ratchet purred, venting lightly. Laying down, Ratchet pulled his Drift close nuzzling and gently kissing his face and in the process, successfully lulling Drift to sleep. "Goodnight, my love, sleep tight and sweet dreams." Ratchet said, voice barely a whisper before he himself fell asleep. ~END~


End file.
